Kairi's Past
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: Kairi and her brother, Leon, decided to run away from home when they were very young. On that very day, their world dissapeared to the darkness.....
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about writing this for a while, and it takes place when Kairi was 4. This is all about her past.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Leon stared at his kid sister, gaping in shock.

"I'm running away tomorrow, Leon. Did I stutter?" Kairi answered

"There's no way you could survive out there alone, Kairi."

"I know. That's why I'm taking you with me," Kairi answered.

"No way, sis. I am not running away. Why would you want to?" Leon answered.

"That's pretty much the stupidest question of the year," Kairi answered. "Mom isn't fun anymore, almost never gets out of bed, and whenever she does, she hits us! We never get anything to eat, and I never even knew our dad because he left before I was born! If he was still here, maybe mom wouldn't be such a… a… a meanie! Plus, Hollow Bastion's a total slum. Need I say any more?"

Leon was silent. Suddenly, their mother's voice called, "Kairi! GET OVER HERE!"

"Oh, no!" Kairi ran into the closet and closed it behind her.

"Kairi!" Leon called after her. He then quickly hid under the bed. Their mother abused Kairi more, but he still got pounded all the time. They heard their mom's bickering and muttering as she stomped through the hallway. She opened the door to their bedroom – yes, they were forced to share one- and searched through the room. She violently opened the closet door and screamed "There you are!"

Kairi screamed her head off, trying to break free of her mother's tight grip. "What did I do now?" she asked.

"There's a cockroach in the kitchen!"

"So?"

"And you were ordered to kill all the insects!"

"What did the bugs ever do to you?" Kairi protested, still being dragged by her mother into the kitchen.

"Alright, that's it!" her mother exclaimed, banging her head into the wall.

Leon ran out from their bedroom and watched the shadows. He saw that Kairi had managed to break away from their mother's firm grip. Their mother had picked up a steak knife and pointed it at Kairi. Kairi screamed and tried to run away, but their mother grabbed her by her wrist and said, "This is the last straw, Kairi." Leon gasped as he saw all that was happening. He quickly summoned his Gunblade and ran into the kitchen. He threw off their mother and threw a mini-missile at her, making her pass out.

"You're right, Kairi. Get your stuff packed. We're leaving now," Leon said, completely fear-stricken.

What did you think of the first chapter? R&R or die painfully!


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi and Leon had just packed their backpacks with some food and other items they needed. There was a huge thunder storm going on, and it was getting so strong that Kairi collapsed in the wind. Leon helped her back up. "Come on!" Leon said. "We need to find some shelter!"

"We should just go back!" Kairi screamed over the storm.

"We can't go home! Mom tried to kill you!"

"The storm will just blow us away!"

Leon couldn't come up with anything to argue with this point, so he just said, "we need to at least find some shelter!"

They ran into the nearest alleyway- and there were a lot in Hollow Bastion. It was so cold, that Kairi felt like it was another ice age. She started shivering violently.

"Here," Leon took off his leather jacket and put it on his sister's shoulders.

"Thanks, Squall," Kairi answered.

The storm suddenly got stronger. "Do you think it will ever go away?" Kairi asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Leon answered.

Suddenly, an army of creatures with broken-heart symbols on them fell from the sky. "What the?" Leon ran out of the alleyway with Kairi closely following him. "Oh my god," he said as he saw everyone running in fifty directions to no purpose since the creatures could still just step on them.

Kairi began to loose consciousness. Everything went black as she heard muffled screams and Leon saying, "Kairi, wake up!"

_Sorry that was so damned short. But it's cool, right? Now, REVIEW OR DIE, FUCKAHS! _


End file.
